


The game that no one won

by SweetLoveCries



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... who's paying that pizza tomorrow?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The game that no one won

**Author's Note:**

> 1.I... kind of forgot to post this here. It was written for KagaKuro month WAY back. Family day. Fluff and cavities.  
> 2\. Etsuko- means joyous child; Youko- means sun child; at least that’s what Internet says. Picked the names just because of the amazing meanings so hopefully they are right.

“You know, jumping up and down–”

“ ** _Shut_** ** _uuuuuuuuuuuuuuup_** ** _!!!_** ”

Tetsuya, who was in the kitchen wiping the dishes, winced at the high pitched voice of his daughter. Etsuko, the eldest, and Youko, the youngest, were playing Smash Brothers for an hour now. In that one hour, from what Tetsuya heard, Etsuko won only three matches. Clearly she’s not happy about it.

He glanced from the kitchen to the living room- velvety red hair, tied in a palm-like manner on top of his daughter’s head, was in danger of completely falling apart. Probably from her bouncing around on the couch, trying to get her character move. Next to her, unruffled light blue head, wasn’t moving an inch. The age difference between these two are two years yet somehow Youko is always better at the video games.

In the corner of the room was Taiga, trying to keep his face straight and void of annoyance, as he rocks back and forth in the rocking chair, trying to read the latest basketball magazine. But everyone knows he can’t make a poker face to save his life. He furiously flipped through the magazine he was reading, trying to distract himself.

Tetsuya suppressed a chuckle at the scene. It was almost usual weekend scene. After dinner, the two would either play some board game, watch a movie or play a console. They always try to drag Tetsuya and Taiga in and they sometimes accept, sometimes they are just too tired to deal with it and just sit on the couch watching them play.

He leaves the last plate and goes to the living room, standing behind the two devils with crossed arms. They already started a new match and Etsuko is already one life down.

“You fucking son of a–”  
“ **ETSU!** ”

Girl immediately closed her mouth at Taiga’s raised voice and glare from the corner. She settled to burn holes into the TV with her icy blue eyes. Youko didn’t show any sign of being bothered by the yelling of both Taiga and his sister. He was just calmly pressing the buttons, keeping his peaceful, wine red eyes on the screen and finishing off the match with another win.

Etsuko threw the controller in the corner of the couch, bringing her knees up and crossing her arms in a pout. Youko just sighed softly and placed the controller on the coffee table.

“If you’re going to get so angry about it, you shouldn't play,” Tetsuya calmly spoke up.

The children froze then both made a low squeak, holding for their chests with pale looks on their faces.

“Daddy! Don’t sneak up on us like that!”  
“How long have you been standing there?”

Tetsuya gave them a shrug:”For a while now.”

They both grumbled and made some space for him to sit down. Taiga smirked from where he was sitting, leaning his chin on palm of his hand.  
  
“It’s weird hearing that from you.”

“Hear what?” Tetusya blinked at him.

“The whole ‘if you’re angry you shouldn't play’ thing.” Kagami chuckled lightly. “If I remember correctly, you got angry when we played before.”

“That was different. It was basketball match.”  
“Is it really?”

“It is.”

Etsuko and Youko just glanced back and forth at this exchange, used to it by now… they don’t get a thing from what they said but if they said it then it must be true.

“Alright then, lets have a match right now.”

“Taiga, are you a child?”

“Video games aren’t only for children Daddy,” Youko added nonchalantly.

“Yes Tetsuya. Or are you scared I’ll beat you at a video game?”

“Nonsense. Come over here.”

With victorious grin, Taiga dumps the magazine on the ground and moves to sit on the couch. He has Youko on his left, Tetsuya on his right and Etsuko is on other side of Tetsuya.

“The loser takes us out for lunch tomorrow! And we are having pizza!” The girl added, hyping up the atmosphere even more.

“It’s a deal. Although I don’t see why we should take you two to the lunch with us.”

“Eeeeeeh?! Why not!?” The girl almost climbed over Tetsuya as she passed her complaint.

“Father, that’s a bit selfish.”

“Yes Taiga, that’s selfish.”

“No it’s not,” he protested as Tetsuya proceeded to set up the match. “It’s you and me who’s having a match here not them.”

“Haah?! But the console is You-chan’s and mine!”

“Yes Taiga, the console is theirs.”

“Will you stop that!?” Taiga reached out and grabbed Tetsuya’s head, trying to give him a noogie.

“Father! Stop harassing daddy!” Youko complained from behind Taiga.

“Yes Taiga stop-”  
“That’s it!”

With that exclamation, the video game was completely forgotten, Tetsuya received a noogie of the month for being annoying, Youko climbed Taiga’s back in attempt to pry him off from his daddy while Etsu laughed her ass off.

By the end the couch-brawl, they were all laughing, out of breath, with victims of tickle-monster trying to catch their breath on the floor (Tetsuya leaned against the couch and Youko’s head in his lap). When everything calmed down, they sat in silence for a several moments until the little boy spoke up, raising his hand in the air.

“So, who’s paying that pizza tomorrow?”


End file.
